


Who's at the Door?

by Tifer14



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'choose your own adventure style' sequel to F is for Frantic where you get to choose who is at the door! You pick a chapter and you choose the ending (or read all of them if you want). The season setting of the story will change according to the character you choose. </p>
<p>You should probably read F is for Frantic first or else this is just Hotch randomly opening a door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rossi

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here is the chapter breakdown. Avoid the quicksand and don't get left in a barrel at the docks (that totally happened to me in a choose your own adventure book when I was a kid. I learned a harsh lesson that day about not climbing into random barrels). 
> 
> Who's at the door?  
> 1\. Rossi  
> 2\. Morgan  
> 3\. JJ  
> 4\. Garcia  
> 5\. Prentiss  
> 6\. Callahan  
> 7\. Blake  
> 8\. Seaver  
> 9\. Lewis  
> 10\. Gideon

**Rossi**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door to see Rossi standing there tiredly scratching his beard.

 

When Hotch made no attempt to move from blocking the door, Rossi peered past him and saw Reid nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet. Reid gave him one of those ridiculous awkward waves and Rossi just couldn’t contain the eye-roll before he turned to his protégé.

 

“Oh for God’s sake, Aaron, even I never did it on the jet.”

 

“You didn’t have a jet then Dave.”

 

“I know. I’m jealous.” Rossi stepped back to let them both leave the bathroom before shutting the door firmly behind him, muttering some choice words in Italian.


	2. Morgan

**Morgan**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door to see Morgan leaning heavily on the opposite wall. His boots were unlaced and Hotch wasn’t sure that his eyes were fully open.

 

“Took you long enough, man. I gotta take a piss.”

 

“Right,” Hotch nodded and quickly hustled Reid out of the bathroom. It would have worked too if Morgan hadn’t chosen that moment to stretch expansively and whacked Reid in the side of the head with one hand.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Sorry, Hotch… wait,” Morgan finally cracked open his eyes to see Hotch and Reid standing still as statues with extremely guilty looks on their faces. “Were you both in there? Aw, man! We’re like an hour away from landing.” Hotch and Reid both stuttered their apologies but Morgan waved them off. “Still gotta give you props, you know, just next time hang a sock on the door or something.” Morgan shut the door behind him.

 

“Why would we hang a sock on the door?” Reid turned to Hotch with a confused expression.

 

“Come on, Spencer, you were at college for over a decade! That’s roommate code for having sex.”

 

“Oh, oh!” Spencer grinned, “That explains a lot about why my roommate at MIT hated me.”

 

“You walked in on him?”

 

“Oh, no. I didn’t know I was meant to hang a sock,” Spencer walked back to his seat with a sly grin.


	3. JJ

**JJ**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door to reveal JJ looking far too awake for having been sound asleep minutes ago, definitely a mom thing.

 

“Are you done in there, Hotch?”

 

“Um, yes. I’ll just –“ Hotch trailed off and sidled back to his seat. JJ stepped into the bathroom and straight into Reid who let out an undignified meep before scurrying past her. Her laughter followed him all the way down the aisle until he slid into his seat across from Hotch.

 

“Thanks for abandoning me.”

 

“I made a strategic exit. JJ likes you more.”

 

“You saved your own ass, Hotchner.”

 

Hotch huffed in mock indignation. “Indeed I did. I’m saving it for you for later.”

 

“Oh,” Spencer grinned, “That’s alright then.”


	4. Garcia

**Garcia**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. Garcia stood there with a sleep mask pushed up onto her forehead, shifting from foot to foot. “Finally, you’d think they would have more than one bathroom on this jet.” She made to move past Hotch and froze at the sight of Reid trying his best to disappear into the wall. “Oh my, be still my heart. Please say that there’s a camera in there.”

 

“Garcia!” Hotch’s eyebrows shot up as Reid quickly looked around the bathroom to confirm the absence of a camera.

 

“Oh please, it’s three in the morning and you’ve just been doing the dirty in the bathroom. Are you really going to lecture me on being appropriate, sir?”

 

“No,” Hotch answered sheepishly.

 

“Good good because this is way more worthy of a seminar on appropriate work place conduct than anything me and my Chocolate Adonis have ever done.”

 

“I apologise for our actions,” Hotch assured her.

 

“Don’t apologise for your actions! Apologise for not getting them on film!”

 

“Garcia!” Spencer protested but then decided this was a battle they weren’t going to win and instead they chose retreat, practically fleeing back to their seats.

 

“I demand compensation,” Garcia called after them, rousing everyone on the plane. With the entire team staring at them in confusion, Hotch and Reid took their seats again.

 

“I’ve got an idea,” Hotch whispered and moved round to sit next to Reid. “Smile,” he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick selfie of them together, sending it off to Garcia. A squeak of delight was heard from the bathroom and Hotch received the text: _Your goddess has been appeased_.


	5. Prentiss

**Prentiss**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. Prentiss nodded a sleepy acknowledgment of him but a grin quickly spread across her face as she took in a nervous looking Reid behind him.

 

Stepping back, she let them walk (or slouch in Reid’s case) past without comment before closing the bathroom door with a soft click.

 

Hotch and Reid had resumed their seats across from one another each trying to nonchalantly read a book when Prentiss emerged. As she passed on her way to her own seat, Prentiss tossed a bottle of lube onto the table between Hotch and Reid. “I think you forgot this in the bathroom, sir.”


	6. Callahan

**Callahan**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. Kate stood there rubbing her swollen belly. “God, I hate being pregnant. You think you’ll store up sleep before the baby’s born but you need to get up and pee every two hours.” Hotch moved out of her way to reveal Reid awkwardly shifting behind him.

 

“Oh,” Kate looked at them with a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Well, at least neither of you is going to get knocked up. I’m telling you, no matter how cute this kid is, I’m not sure it’s worth it.”

 

Neither of the men were sure what to reply to that so they just made a swift exit back to their seats.


	7. Blake

**Blake**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. “Morning, Hotch,” she nodded in his direction. “Spencer,” she added without blinking.

 

“Blake,” Hotch responded automatically while Spencer gave a little wave and mumbled something indistinct under his breath.

 

“Are you finished in there?” Blake prompted when neither of them moved.

 

“Oh, yes.” Aaron quickly moved out of the door with Spencer on his heels. Blake entered the bathroom without comment. “That was weird,” Aaron muttered.

 

“Alex doesn’t let anything ruffle her feathers,” Spencer commented with a shrug. “I guess it’s from putting up with all that crap from Strauss.” Hotch hummed noncommittally and vowed to look into exactly what crap Erin Strauss and pulled against his agent. God knows, Hotch knew what it was like to be on her shit list. If Blake would keep this quiet, he’d go to the ends of the Earth for her.


	8. Seaver

**Seaver**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. Ashley Seaver stood in the aisle, her cheek still creased from sleep but she stood almost to attention at seeing her unit chief there. Her eyes widened impossibly when she took in the fact that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Oh gosh, I – um – I’m sorry. I’ll just – I didn’t really need anyway.” Seaver attempted to push the door shut in their faces before scurrying back to her seat, her face flaming red.


	9. Lewis

**Lewis**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. “Agent Lewis,” he greeted her, crossing his arms in an attempt to look official. Lewis hadn’t been briefed on his relationship with Reid. Well, her interview for the BAU had been a trial by fire so this was just another thing that they were throwing at her.

 

“Sir? Do I need to ask permission to use the bathroom?” A smirk was almost twisting the corner of her mouth.

 

“No, of course not. Agent Reid and I were finished.”

 

“Agent Reid?” Lewis glanced past her boss and Spencer smiled nervously, rocking on his heels. “Oh! So you two are? Oh. Wow. Okay. I’ll just let that sink in for a minute.”

 

“Will this be a problem?” Hotch asked seriously.

 

“What? No! No, it’s all good. I mean, good for you guys.”

 

“We’re usually more professional,” Spencer piped up and promptly flushed bright red. “I mean – “

 

Lewis smiled benevolently but with a gleam in her eye, “Oh, of course. I know exactly what you mean, Reid." She turned back to Hotch, "I’ve never seen you without a tie before, Sir.” Spencer seemed to want to melt into the floor while even Hotch seemed a little pink.

 

“Well, we’ll just – “ Hotch nodded to her again and the men scurried back to their seats.


	10. Gideon

**Gideon**

Hotch squeezed past Spencer, flicking the lock and pushing open the door. His jaw practically hit the floor. “Jason?” he queried his voice rough and aching.

 

“Hi Aaron, Spencer.” Gideon waved in that tired way he had. “You know how hard it is to knock on the door when you’re incorporeal?” Gideon held up one transparent hand. “Sorry to disturb but time’s of the essence.”

 

“You’re dead,” Spencer gasped, leaning into Aaron for support as his legs suddenly seemed incredibly unreliable. “We buried you.”

 

“Hmm,” Gideon nodded. “Thank you for that, and for closing out my case. There’s always one you just can’t let go of.”

 

“Of course,” Aaron choked out. “So, you are dead?”

 

“Oh yes, quite dead.” Gideon assured them. “I just have some, I guess, unfinished business.”

 

“So you decided to approach us on the jet?” Spencer sounded incredulous, “While we were in the bathroom?”

 

“There’s limitations on what I can do and how much time I have. I wanted some privacy to talk to you, Spencer. Aaron, not that I didn’t want to see you but you just happened to be there.”

 

“I understand,” Aaron murmured, though he really really did not understand.

 

“Couldn’t you have come to my apartment?” Spencer was really fixated on the fact that he was talking to his dead mentor after just having sex in the bathroom.

 

“Apparently it had to be on the jet. A metaphor for moving on or something. I’ll ask when I get where I’m going.” Spencer nodded dumbly. That was probably as logical as this was going to get. “I wanted to apologize to you, Spencer, for abandoning you like I did. For just leaving a letter. I was weak and scared and I ran but you didn’t deserve that. I’m also sorry for not helping you more after the Hankel case. I expected too much from you and didn’t want to accept that you were struggling. I’m glad you’ve found happiness. I’m glad you’ve found happiness together.”

 

“I guess I accept your apology,” Spencer stammered and watched Gideon’s ghostly face break into a broad grin.

 

“Thank you, Spencer. Aaron,” he tipped his head and dissipated into the air. Aaron and Spencer stared at the spot Gideon had occupied until the seatbelt light lit up signalling descent and waking the rest of the team. Slowly, they returned to their seats, ashen faced.

 

“What’s up with you two?” Rossi queried. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


End file.
